


A Beautiful Mess

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, F/M, Gore, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You were his girl, and his alone. No other man was allowed to talk to you, or even look in your general direction any type of way.Hisandhisalone.





	A Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is another self indulgent piece of trash fic, please forgive me omg. And don't worry, I'll be updating my other series very soon because I got my laptop back! I've just been busy playing Overwatch on it ahklsjshs. Retribution is about to end, and I must get those skins!!

Late night showers were a luxury, in your humble opinion. The public showers were always crowded in the mornings, and full of too much asphyxiating steam in the afternoons. Nighttime, however, was the only period in the day where no recruits were occupying the shower stalls, probably too busy stressing over tomorrow's rigorous training regime; courteous of Gabriel Reyes.

 

More than half of the new recruits were convinced that the commander was trying to kill them with how hard he expected them to work. There weren't many people that were capable enough to handle Blackwatch's training, lucky for you, you weren't one of those people.

Not too long ago, you had become a permanent member of Overwatch's secret black ops team, fitting in with the others like a missing piece to a jigsaw puzzle.

 

It was fairly easy to get along with Moira and McCree, considering they seemed to be the only ones with a sense of humor. Your commander was more about getting shit done, but you didn't fault him for that mainly because you were aware of all the other shit he had to shoulder alone.

Being a commander wasn't a walk in the park, so you decided to cut him a little slack and stay in your lane as much as possible. The latest member to join Blackwatch, other than you, was a man by the name of Genji Shimada, heir to a criminal empire that betrayed him, or so you're told from the information in his files.

 

The first time you met Genji was about a year ago while you were still apart of Overwatch, and he was being transferred to Blackwatch. Dr. Ziegler and you were responsible for saving his life, but she took care of the more delicate specs of his body.

Around that time, Genji and you had actually formed a friendship which then evolved into a romantic relationship. Despite his appearance, Genji was fairly sweet and patient with you, even comfortable enough to remove his mouth piece when he was alone with you.

At first, he was afraid you would leave him if you were to see his face. You didn't, of course. Not only was he very handsome, but he was a good man deep down and you knew that. Genji had many shortcomings just like everyone else, but his were slightly more extreme, in a way...

 

The cyborg was _immensely_ possessive, the jealous type. It never got too bad to the point where he would kill someone just because they stared a little too long in your direction, but it was definitely getting to that point.

It started last week when you were first transferred over to Blackwatch, a few weeks after Genji's transfer. There were also a few new recruits at the time trying out for a position on the exclusive black ops team. One cadet fancied you as soon as he saw you in the cafeteria, going out of his way to sit next to you so he could flirt with you.

Of course you had told him you were taken, yet he _insisted_ that he just wanted to be friends. You hadn't brought this up to Genji, mainly because it involved another man. Not only that, but a man that clearly had interest in you.

 

You soon discovered just how interested he was in you one day when you were returning to your room after a long session of hand to hand combat with your commander. Needless to say, you were exhausted. You wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and pass out on your bed, but your "friend" had caught you in the hallway before you could take ten steps even.

He told you he just wanted to chat, but you weren't buying that bullshit. Mainly because of your outfit, which consisted of a tight tank top with the Blackwatch logo on the bottom right corner, a pair of black shorts that stopped at the top of your thighs, and a pair of tennis shoes.

 

Your shirt was soaked with sweat and your chest was heaving in an attempt to regulate your breathing, scattered due to Gabriel knocking you on your ass a few times.

"Hey, [Your Name]! Got a moment to talk?" He had to practically yell at you because of the distance between you both, and yet he was still not deterred.

The man had seen you all the way down the hall, and that kind of made you cringe in slight disgust. Was he waiting for you or something?

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Wanting to be polite, you stopped and waited for him to catch up to you before speaking again.

 

"Nothing right now. I was just wondering if maybe you would want to train with me for a bit?" His request makes your eyebrow arch questionably, foot tapping a little louder against the tiled floor.

"I just finished training, can't you tell?" You gesture a hand to your sweat soaked tank top and the water bottle in your offhand.

"Y-yea, I noticed.. You look great by the way!" This man was _literally_ grasping at straws. Couldn't he take a damn hint?

"Thanks... Look, I gotta get going. My boyfriend is expecting me." It was a lie, but you were hoping it would dissuade his persistency. Unfortunately, it did not.

 

"He can wait for another few minutes, right? I just want to practice before my next assignment. Come on, babe, I'll be quick." In what way?

The only response you can offer is an exasperated sigh before you're promptly cut off, but not by the persistent cadet.

"If you want to practice, I will be your partner." Genji's tone was leveled yet agitated as he seemingly materialized behind the poor cadet.

 

He did _not_ look happy in the slightest.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I was asking [Your Name]." Genji loathed the way he referred to you so casually as if you were... _friends_...

That was to be expected, considering you never gave him the name of your boyfriend while explaining to him that you were taken. Hell, he probably didn't believe you.

"How peculiar. I could have sworn she said her boyfriend was waiting for her." This was not going to end well...

 

"And? That fucker can go die, I just want to spend some time with [Your Name]." Genji was through listening to the inane drivel coming from this fool's mouth. It was time to shut him up.

Before you could blink, your boyfriend had the recruit pinned against the wall with his blade dangerously close to his jugular vein.

" _I already have, but if you would like to experience the same feeling, then I can oblige you as well._ " Despite being held up against the wall by a violent cyborg, the cadet was still talking shit.

"Y-you're her boyfriend? Didn't take you for the type that liked _tinmen_ , [Your Name]." If you had blinked even for a second, you would've missed it.

 

The quick slash of silver accompanied with the sound of a blade cutting through the air, and the sickening sound of flesh being piercing. The act was so fast, even the cadet hadn't realized his entire hand had been severed at the wrist until scarlet blood was spewing all over the floors. Not one drop got on you or Genji, surprisingly.

When the pain finally registered in his brain, Genji had already cupped his palm over the man's mouth to muffle his wails and sobs of excruciating pain.

"When you go to Doctor Ziegler to have a replacement hand made for you, tell me how it feels to be a partial 'tinman', won't you?" In all honesty, he could've hacked off more than he did, but that still didn't give him the right to do so in the first place!

 

"Genji, what the hell?!" The dark cyborg let go of the unconscious man's body, allowing it to slump to the ground to accompany the disembodied appendage.

"Are you alright, _Hime_?" You just cut a man's entire hand off in front of me, yea, I'm peachy.

"I'm fine, but he isn't! You didn't have to whack off any body parts, Genji, what is the commander going to say??" He more than likely wouldn't care that much, considering a hand could easily be replaced, but he would still be pissed about it.

"Would you prefer I cut off his head? That way, he cannot talk or look at you anymore."

 

"Genji, wha.." You could barely form a response to his highly possessive behavior, unintentionally backing up until your back hit the nearest wall.

"Are you scared of me, [Your Name]?" Genji appeared to be amused as he stalked toward you, crimson eyes glowing brighter than usual.

You shook your head in denial, all while pressing your back harder into the wall. Your boyfriend caged you in with both arms on either side of your head, leaning his head down until you were at eye level with one another.

 

"You are shaking." You hadn't even realized it until he blatantly pointed it out, but yes, you _were_ indeed shaking.

"I-I'm not scared..." Your sputtering said otherwise, but Genji chose not to comment on that.

"Of course. Well, I have mission soon. We will talk later, my darling _Sakura_."

You should've known Genji meant what he said. Always.

 

 

\--

 

 

The steamy shower water brought you out of your small trance, reminding you where you were currently. The water would probably be cold soon, so you would have to rinse off shortly to save some of the hot water. As soon as your hand reached for the temperature control knob, your arm was roughly grabbed and twisted behind your back as you're promptly shoved into the far shower wall.

Your assailant was fairly strong, but so were you. However, when you attempted to turn around to land a punch to their jaw, their free hand forced your face into the wall, turning your head slightly to the side before your nose came in contact with it.

"Let me go!" You could barely see their face, but this was absolutely ridiculous. Who attacks someone in the shower?

 

"I am very disappointed in you, [Your Name]. You let your guard down so quickly that I was able to gain the upper hand with ease." Wait, you knew that coarse voice-

"Genji, what the hell are you talking about? Let me go!" His grip on your head and wrist only tightened in spite of your pleas, causing him to push you further into the wall.

"What if I was the enemy? What if I was that.. _man_? I could have taken advantage of you, [Your Name]."

"W-what? We're at the base, Genji, there are no enemies around..." He still hadn't let you go yet, not to mention how tight his grip was.

 

"I am aware of that. However, you do not seem to understand my point, _Hime_.. Perhaps a demonstration is needed."

"Wha-" Genji was much quicker than you, unfortunately, shutting you up before you could barely finish your sentence.  

The hand holding your head was now at your lips, three cybernetic fingers suddenly forcing their way into your mouth which caused you to nearly choke. All you could do was stare doe-eyed at the wall as your boyfriend pushed his fingers further down your throat, spit collected in the corners of your mouth now spilling down your chin.

 

"I will show you the consequences of letting your guard down, darling."

It appeared that nothing you could do or say would change his mind. Genji was a very stubborn man, rarely ever backing down from a job he had assigned for himself. And right now, he was your master, punishing you for ignorance. You wanted to tell him, " _not here, someone will see us!_ ", but of course that would do no good.

Having three fingers stretching your jaw painfully would make coherent speech fairly challenging, so you decided to keep quiet aside from whimpers of displeasure and embarrassment.

 

While you were wrapped up in your pondering, Genji had occupied himself by working your asshole open with a single finger on his free hand, pushing the digit in and out deliberately. Your eyes widened at the uncomfortable stretch, feeling as though someone had set your entire spine on fire.

"Mmf!" The cyborg merely chuckled as you proceeded with your pathetic attempts at denying him.

"You are not even putting up a fight, _Koneko_. I am disappointed in you.." The ninja clicked his tongue as he reprimanded you like you were a disobedient child.

 

"Would you let another man do this to you willingly? Like you are now?" You shook your head as best as you could with his fingers stuffed in your mouth, whimpering in pain as his grasp on your jaw tightened.

The digit abusing your asshole was removed slowly, allowing you to relax your muscles for a second. You were only given a moment, however, before the finger was replaced with Genji's wet cock, most likely soaked from the shower water which made you wonder just how long he had been stalking you.

 

You could question him later. A bigger concern of yours was the fact that your boyfriend was fucking you in Blackwatch's public showers, synthetic cock buried deep inside of the wrong hole. You were thankful he was slippery, or else it would have been much more painful.

Even with all of the water lubricant, it was still pretty fucking uncomfortable, having your insides practically churned. Not to mention how fast and relentless his pace was as he fucked you, nearly pushing you up the wall with his fingers _still_ in your mouth.

 

"Yes you would. I bet you would drop your panties for any man." You shook your head in denial once again, tears running down your damp cheeks.

"I bet you would drop them for that damned cowboy, wouldn't you? Whore." Genji had never been this way when you first got together...

You wanted to know what had changed for him to act like this. Perhaps it was low self-esteem, jealousy, or something more... He was the only man you had been with, immediately turning down other men who showed interest in you, including Jesse. You were practically Genji's possession.

 

"Look at me." That raspy voice of his was in your ear as your entire body was spun around 180°, back pressed against the wall, which was a more comfortable position for you.

Your chest was heaving, legs trembling, tears were running down your face mixed in with spit. You looked like a mess. A beautiful mess.. _His_ beautiful mess.

 

"Do you want to cum, _Hime_?" Genji cradled your jaw in between his fingers, tilting your head a little to get a better look at your pouty, tear-stained, face. Beautiful.

You nod slowly, stifling your weak sobs.

"Good. Come here." You wrap your arms around Genji's neck shakily, allowing him to take the reins once more as he lifted you up the shower wall with ease.

 

It was a miniscule comfort, the cool shower tiles rubbing against your heated flesh and soothing the ache as Genji fucked into you repeatedly. What horrified you the most was the fact that you were more turned on by this than you should be. Some sick, twisted part of your brain was actually enjoying this side of Genji and you couldn't for the life of you figure out why.

From the intense possessiveness, nonconsensual exhibitionism and even his earlier accusations, you were _dripping_ wet. This did not go unnoticed by Genji either, much to your embarrassment.

 

"I do not even have to push hard to get inside of you, darling. You are already so.. Fucking.. Wet." To prove the point, his thrusting slowed significantly until he was basically humping against you, soft squishing sounds echoing in the stall.

His cock was still sliding in and out of you with little commitment, drawing shameful whimpers from you with each push. From the way he was twitching inside of you, it was clear that Genji wouldn't last much longer, and neither would you.

 

Anyone could have walked in on you both... Despite it being late at night, the peculiar noises would have surely alerted someone. This was one of the many thoughts in your mind as you clenched down on his cock, raking your nails down his back, yet not hard enough to damage his mechanical body. 

Not too long after your own release, Genji was soon to follow, pumping you full of colorless, fat ropes of artificial cum that practically gushed inside of you. 

You didn't realize it until Genji was rubbing your belly with a smug expression on his face, but there was a small bulge there, most likely a result from all the cum he had filled you with. 

 

"Come here, _Hime_. Let's go back to your room." Completely exhausted, you loosely hold onto your boyfriend's neck as he carried you to your room.

**Author's Note:**

> If I make a second part, it'll take place in the reader's bedroom uvu 
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as ways, very much appreciated!
> 
> My Tumblr: stressed-hime 
> 
> My NSFW Tumblr: genjis-hime


End file.
